Beautiful Man?
by Yuzura Tsukina
Summary: Summary : Naruto ingin punya Kaasan, tapi… Orochimaru?/"Hahaha… Untuk Naruto, bukan untukmu,"/"Naru punya Kaasan!"/"Benarkah?"/"Cantik! Dia cantik!"/"Sungguh mengerikan,"/OroMina/CRACK!/


Summary : Naruto ingin punya Kaasan, tapi… Orochimaru?/"Hahaha… Untuk Naruto, bukan untukmu,"/"Naru punya Kaasan!"/"Benarkah?"/"Cantik! Dia cantik!"/"Sungguh mengerikan,"/OroMina/CRACK!/

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Beautifull Man?**

**By**

**Yuzura Tsukina**

**.**

Orochimaru memandang pria berusia dua puluh enam tahun yang duduk di sudut cafenya dengan pandangan bingung. Sejak tadi, pria berambut kuning dengan jaket tebal warna krem itu terus saja memandang ke luar jendela yang menampilkan turunnya salju. Konoha memasuki musim dingin saat ini. Salju turun sejak kemarin. Dan Orochimaru yakin pria itu tidak tengah memandangi salju. Pria bernama Minato yang dikenalnya tiga bulan yang lalu bukan sosok yang suka mengagumi salju yang turun. Tidak. Orochimaru tahu, Minato tengah melamun saat ini.

Terbawa rasa penasaran, dia memanggil salah seorang pegawai untuk mengantikan posisinya di meja kasir. Dia memasuki pantry dan mengambil secangkir _cappucino_ panas dan beberapa _cake_ vanilla sebelum menghampiri Minato yang masih saja melamun. Bahkan, pria berambut kuning itu tak sadar jika Orochimaru sudah duduk di hadapannya dan meletakan nampan di atas meja.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, pria tampan?" goda Orochimaru yang membuyarkan lamunan Minato. Ekspresi kaget tercetak jelas di wajah Minato ketika melihat sosok Orochimaru yang duduk di hadapannya dengan senyum yang sering pria berambut hitam panjang itu tunjukan padanya. "Apa ada masalah di kantor?" tanya Orochimaru sambil menukar cangkir Minato dengan _cappucino_ panas yang baru di bawanya, "Sejak tadi kau melamun, bahkan kau sama sekali tidak meliriku,"

Minato menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya dan mencoba bersikap biasa, "Bukan masalah kantor, semuanya baik-baik saja," ujarnya kemudian kembali memandang keluar jendela.

"Lalu?" tanya Orochimaru dengan nada bosan. Minato meliriknya sejenak. "Lalu, apa yang membuatmu melamun terus?" tanya Orochimaru dengan nada interogasi yang sangat ketara. "Aku bisa membantumu jika kau mau bercerita,"

Minato menoleh dan sedikit menelan ludah melihat wajah serius yang ditunjukan Orochimaru, "Sungguh, aku tak kenapa-kenapa," Orochimaru tak menjawabnya, namun masih memandang tajam Minato. "Benar, aku tak kena—" Minato menghembuskan nafasnya kemudian memandang cangkir yang mengepul. Benar. Percuma saja lari dari pertanyaan Orochimaru. Laki-laki bermata ular di depannya pasti tak akan puas jika belum mendapatkan jawaban yang jelas darinya. "Aku sedang memikirkan Naruto," ujar Minato kemudian mendongak dan tersenyum kecil, "Tapi itu bukan masalah besar,"

Namun terlambat, Orochimaru sudah lebih dahulu berspekulasi sebelum Minato menjelaskan, "Kenapa anakmu? Apa dia sakit? Demam? Musim salju begini anak-anak me—"

Gelengan kepala Minato membuat Orochimaru berhenti berbicara, "Dia tidak sakit. Dia masih bisa merecokiku tadi pagi dan berteriak-teriak saat aku mengantarnya ke rumah Kakashi," ungkap Minato yang di sambut nafas lega Orochimaru. "Aku hanya memikirkan kata-katanya kemarin," jelas Minato. "Lusa, dia ingin pergi ke festival musim dingin denganku dan…"

"Dan?"

"…dan bersama seseorang yang bisa dipanggil Kaasan," lanjut Minato kemudian mengambil nafas berat dan menghembuskannya, "Teman sekelas Naruto menceritakan hal-hal menyebalkan tentang keluarga—Kaasan, Tousan, peliharaan, dan anak-anak. Naruto termakan cerita itu dan terus merengek seharian. Dia ingin punya seseorang yang dipanggil Kaasan, menyuapinya, meninabobokannya, membacakan cerita, digandeng tangannya dan hal-hal konyol lainnya." Minato mendesah. Pikirannya kembali pada saat-saat dimana Naruto merengek seharian.

Ia ingat bagaimana susahnya mendiamkan Naruto. Untung saja ada Kakashi yang membantunya. Namun, keesokan harinya semua berjalan seperti biasanya, Naruto kembali tersenyum lebar seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Dia memakan ramen dengan lahap. Dia meminta bantuan Kakashi—yang menginap—untuk memakaian pakaian. Dia masih berlari-lari di taman bermainnya. Dia merengek ketika dititipkan ke rumah Kakashi—seperti biasanya, dia lebih senang dititipkan di rumah Rin.

Namun, dibalik semua sikap biasa yang ditunjukan oleh Naruto, Minato bisa melihat kesedihan di mata Naruto. Dia kesepian. Walau Naruto memiliki dirinya sebagai ayah, Rin yang selalu siap menjaganya ditengah kesibukan kuliah, Kakashi yang selalu mengajarkan hal-hal baru—walau terkadang aneh, Obito yang rutin menghadiahkan mainan saat pulang dari luar kota, Tsunade yang memaksanya minum obat ketika sakit, dan Teuchi yang berbaik hati menyiapkan makanan enak di akhir pekan, Minato sadar, Naruto juga merindukan sosok ibu.

Entah apa yang dilakukan Kakashi saat menyeret Naruto ke kamar dan mengunci pintu kamar Naruto dari dalam. Dia tak tahu. Kakashi tak membiarkan Minato untuk masuk. Yang dia tahu hanya teriakan Naruto yang makin kencang dan suara berdebum barang yang dibanting. Namun, setelah itu, tak terdengar suara apa-apa lagi. Lalu, tiba-tiba suara musik yang sepertinya dari handphone berbunyi diikuti suara nyanyian seseorang yang mungkin juga berasal dari handpone. Itu tidak penting.

_"Anakmu adalah rubah yang suka mengigiti tangan orang,"_

Itulah perkataan yang diucapkan Kakashi saat keluar dari kamar Naruto. Banyak bekas luka gigitan yang ada di pergelangan tangan Kakashi. Namun pemuda bermasker itu hanya tertawa kecil kemudian menunjuk ke dalam. Ya, Naruto sudah tertidur dengan robot-robotan di dalam pelukannya.

"Lalu, apa kau akan mencari wanita untuk…—kau tahu maksudku bukan?" Ada nada tak senang dalam perkataan Orochimaru, membuat Minato sedikit merasa tak enak karena sudah menceritakan hal itu. "Istri?"

Minato mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Entahlah, aku tak mengerti," ujarnya kemudian meminum _cappucino_ panas yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kalau sedekar untuk menjadi Kaasan, kurasa aku bisa,"

Minato tersedak minumannya sendiri ketika mendengar perkataan Orochimaru, "Hahaha… kau bercanda," ujarnya sedikit ngeri. Namun, ketika melihat mata kuning ular itu, Naruto menjadi salah tingkah sendiri. Saat ini yang ada di otaknya hanyalah mengalihkan perhatian. Dia tak kuat harus lama-lama ditatap dengan pandangan tak terdefinisikan seperti ini. "Udara di luar dingin sekali,"

"Ya,"

Minato memutar otaknya, "Sebentar lagi cafemu tutup,"

"Lalu?"

"Aku bisa mengantarkanmu pulang. Aku bawa mobil dan…"

Orochimaru terkekeh, "Dan?" Minato menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya, "Apa ini ajakan untuk 'bermain'?"

Minato tak menjawab pertanyaan Orochimaru. Dia mengancingkan jaket tebalnya kemudian berdiri, "Aku tunggu di mobil," ujarnya kemudian berjalan keluar dari café. Sementara itu, Orochimaru tertawa kecil dan memberi tanda pada seorang pegawainya.

.

.

Salju belum juga berhenti. Segala sesuatu yang berada di luar ruangan sudah memutih akibat salju—dan kini semakin tebal. Dingin. Pemuda berambut perak itu terus memeluk bocah yang sejak tadi berusaha mengampiri permadani putih yang ada di luar ruangan. Bocah ini terus saja memberontak agar bisa keluar ruangan, menikmati dinginnya salju. Dia. Hatake Kakashi kini memeluk bocah bernama Naruto itu dengan erat dan membiarkan tangannya menjadi korban.

Ya. Bocah itu tidak ada henti-hentinya untuk menggigiti tangan Kakashi dan mencoba kabur. Di mata birunya sekarang, salju yang turun begitu indah, dan tumpukan salju putih yang ada di halaman belakang apartemen Kakashi sangat menggoda. Membuat boneka salju. Menggambar sesuatu di atas salju. Berlari-lari di atas salju atau berbaring di atas benda putih yang terlihat sangat nyaman. Bukankah itu adalah hal yang menyenangkan?

"Ugh! Lepaskan aku! Lepas! Lepas!" Dengan tangannya yang mungil, dia terus memukul-mukul tangan Kakashi, "Lepassss!"

Kakashi hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala kemudian beranjak dari sofa dan mematikan siaran televisi. Tanpa melepaskan pelukannya dari Naruto dia berjalan ke arah dapur dan meletakan Naruto di kursi tinggi, "Jangan berontak, atau kau akan jatuh," ujar Kakashi santai kemudian membalik tubuhnya dan mencari sesuatu di dalam kulkas.

Naruto cemberut. Matanya melirik ke bawah. Cukup tinggi. Hah, pemuda berambut perak jelek itu selalu saja tahu cara membuat dirinya diam. Menyebalkan. "Turunkan aku~" rengek Naruto sambil memperhatikan pergerakan langkah Kakashi, "Turunkannn~"

Mendengar rengekan Naruto, Kakashi tersenyum tipis di balik maskernya, "Aku punya ramen instan," dia membalikan tubuhnya dan menunjukan satu cup besar ramen instan yang langsung membuat mata Naruto bersinar-sinar, "Diamlah di sana sebentar, aku akan membuatkanmu ramen," Naruto diam. Duduk manis dan menunggu makanannya siap. Bicara mengenai makanan, sepertinya ini sudah lewat jam makan malam. Buktinya, perutnya sudah berbunyi ketika mencium aroma ramen yang lezat.

Biasanya ayahnya akan menjemput jika sudah mendekati jam makan malam. Tapi kenapa sampai saat ini dia belum juga menjemputnya. _'Kalau Tousan tidak menjemputku, itu altinya aku akan tidul bersama Kakachi,'_ Naruto melirik pemuda itu kemudian tersenyum kecil ketika pikiran liarnya berlarian untuk mengingat apa yang terjadi kemarin, '_Aku bisa menyuluhnya menyanyi sepelti kemalin!'_

.

.

Kedua orang itu bergulat di atas ranjang yang berantakan. Menyalurkan hasrat di malam yang semakin dingin. Desahan nikmat terus terlantun dari kedua bibir yang saling terpaut, menjadi dentingan nada menyenangkan di malam yang sepi.

Namikaze Minato takluk di bawah pesona seorang pria bernama Orochimaru. Ia begitu tergoda dengan segala kenikmatan yang diberikan pria berkulit pucat dan berambut panjang tersebut. Sejenak, segala hal menyebalkan yang ada di dalam otaknya lebur oleh gelombang kenikmatan yang terus saja diberikan Orochimaru. Detik-detik yang terbunuh dengan segala gerakan erotis yang dilakukannya—serta diterimanya, ia syukuri. Setelah sekian lama memendam segala hasrat yang tak bisa diluapkan, sekarang, ya sekarang dia bisa melepaskannya.

"Nghhh,,,"

Desahan membuat senyuman Orochimaru semakin lebar. Dia memainkan lidahnya di punggung Minato dengan gerakan yang tak biasa tanpa menghentikan ritme permainannya. Minato yang merasakan gerakan lidah Orochimaru di punggungnya itu mendesah panjang. Libidonya meningkat. Tanpa terpikirkan olehnya, tubuhnya ikut bergerak liar—mengikuti ritme yang diciptakan oleh Orochimaru, membuat pria pucat itu tertawa.

"Apa setelah tidak bercinta denganku selama seminggu, kau menjadi sangat bergairah?" bisik Orochimaru dengan nada redah di telinga Minato sebelum mengulum telinga Minato. Sementara itu, Minato tak menjawab, dia hanya diam—mendesah—menikmati permainan yang masih akan terus berlangsung lama. _Yeah_, malam musim dingin masih panjang, terlalu panjang.

Di tempat lain, sebuah ruangan yang biasa disebut kamar, Namikaze Naruto menggeliat tak nyaman di ranjang milik Kakashi. Selimut tebal yang sebelumnya menghangatkan tubuh mungil itu kini tergeletak di lantai. Bantal-bantal juga bernasib sama. Seprei biru tua yang sebelumnya terpasang rapi, kini sudah terlihat begitu berantakan, kusut di sana-sini, dan basah karena gigitan.

Setelah mencoba berbagai posisi untuk tidur, Naruto tak kunjung bisa menutup matanya. Ditambah dengan kenyataan Kakashi yang memilih untuk tidur di sofa daripada tidur seranjang dengannya dan penerangan kamar yang tak begitu cukup, Naruto makin tak bisa menuju gerbang mimpi.

"Huh, Kakachi menyebalkan!" setelah berkontradiksi dengan batinnya selama beberapa menit, Naruto akhirnya turun dari ranjang dan berjalan keluar ruangan. Keadaan di luar ruangan tak jauh berbeda dengan keadaan kamar yang remang-remang. Hanya dengan penerangan lampu kecil yang bersinar kuning, Naruto tak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Dia berjalan pelan agar tak menabrak sesuatu.

Tak jauh dari kamar, ada sebuah ruangan yang disebut ruang santai oleh Kakashi. Ada televisi kecil yang menempel di tembok, rak buku besar di sampingnya dan sebuah sofa putih yang berhadapan dengan rak dan televisi. Dan disanalah, dia melihat sosok Kakashi. Mata pemuda itu sudah terpejam, selimut tebal menutupi seluruh tubuhnya kecuali wajah. Dan… astaga, masker tak pernah absen dari dirinya.

"Tidul," Naruto berguman sendiri kemudian mendekati Kakashi.

Sofa yang menjadi tempat tidur Kakashi cukup besar. Dengan tubuh mungilnya, Naruto bisa ikut berbaring di samping Kakashi. Dia tak begitu suka tidur sendirian. Biasanya Minato akan menemani Naruto tidur atau Rin, gadis berambut coklat itu juga akan membacakan cerita pengantar tidur dan menemaninya tidur. Sedangkan Kakashi?

Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia tidur di apartemen Kakashi.

"Nghhh,,, hangat," Naruto menarik selimut Kakashi dengan hati-hati agar tubuhnya juga tertutupi selimut. Seperti ini jauh lebih baik bagi Naruto. Walau dia tak akan bisa banyak bergerak dalam tidurnya, dia senang bisa tidur bersama Kakashi. Bukankah sudah dikatan? Dia tak suka sendirian.

Tanpa Naruto sadari, sosok pemuda itu masih terjaga. Tangan putihnya memeluk tubuh bocah mungil itu tepat di saat bocah itu berjalan menuju gerbang mimpinya.

.

.

"Lihat dirimu malam ini Minato," Orochimaru melirik pria berambut kuning yang berbaring di sampingnya, "Liar," tambahnya kemudian terkekeh pelan. Sementara itu, Minato hanya tertawa kecil. "Ah ya, mengenai festival musim dingin lusa depan, bagaimana kalau kita pergi bertiga?"

Minato menoleh ke samping, sebelah alisnya terangkat, "Bertiga?"

"Ya. Kau. Aku. Naruto."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

Seringaian penuh makna tergambar di bibir pucat itu, "Kau akan tahu besok," Orochimaru melumat bibir Minato dengan buas, menyalurkan hasrat yang tak pernah ada habisnya.

.

.

Bukankah malam masih panjang?

.

.

**Tu Bi Kontinyu**

**.**

**.**

Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita Yuzu, dan salam kenalll~


End file.
